Forum:Items Article
So, to what comes to my attention is that we have a category page for characters, and an article just listing them more neatly and stuff. We have a category for locations, as well as an article that makes it all neat. But what occurs to me is that we have a category for items but NO article for items with a neat, fancy list. (This as well as some other categories). Now normally this isn't really a big deal for small ones, but this is a pretty big one. So check out this and please vote if we should add an article to list items. Each vote for support counts as +1, whereas each vote for oppose counts as -1, neutral votes don't affect anything. And comments are just (obviously), comments. I want this forum to end in a week. Support (add an article for items) # You know, with some tweaking, it's not that bad of an idea. At least this one is actually useful, unlike attempts at this kind of thing in the past. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) # Sure, may as well be consistent. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) # Sounds good.—Triforce' ' 14' 20:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) #With some tweaking, adujustments, etc. it could work.'-- C2' / 20:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) # Note that the ''Majora's Mask one is the best for demonstrating this, and also I would like to see a Gallery for Shields aswell, seeing as I don't think we should consider swords more important than shields, but overall I'm starting to think this isn't a bad idea. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) # I dunno. It just sounds like a good idea. --Zybera # I like this idea. Consistency is a nice plus, also. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) #This is definitely a good Idea and I agree that there should be a shield slot also, it would make it easier for finding out how to get items/weapons/shields # Sure, as long as we can stick with it.--RH 02:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) #i like the idea #Looks good to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) #Looks beautiful and like a fabulous idea! The Midna (talk) 01:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) #As represenatives of the commen fan, I supports.Zeo Ranger 4: GREEN03:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) #Seems like a relatively straightforward suggestion. It would be useful and there's really no reason why not. [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'Miles']] (talk) 22:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Oppose (no article needed) # The only reason im against it is I like being able to look down a n item and see all the games that item is in. Thats all. Comments I was thinking this wouldn't be the layout for EVERY items article, just this one for Majora's Mask. And some tweaking could be in order. But over all I think I did well. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 04:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Should be applied to all pages, or it shouldn't be done. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Of course, this would just be the "beginning" might I say. I don't think every game has instruments, though. But It will work out with a bit of tweaking. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 04:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Then there's no point in having an Instruments header for games with no instruments. It's gotta be done individually according to the game, of course. --AuronKaizer ' 04:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly, just a different one for each game depending on its items. And if there are no sword in Zelda: Wii like Miyamato said, well I wonder what we'll do... --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 22:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Onto what Joe said, I'll just make the swords part for swords AND shields. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 22:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ironknuckle, we're not getting rid of any of the item articles (or anything, really), we're just adding a new article listing all the items from a specific game. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Umm .... ja. Nicht viel, um entgegenzusetzen, hören. Sein eine gute Idee.-- C2' / 02:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, es ist ein sehr gut idee. Ich kann spreche deutsch. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 04:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::"Ich Dosen"? Sie lassen mich lachen. Gerade albernd. Aber ja ist Deutsch groß wenn nicht besser. Dasselbe Ding mit Russisch, Portueges, und Französisch. Ich liebe Übersetzer'-- C2' / 21:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Esst meinen hosen, warum bist du eine kleine idiot? --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::EPOS VERSAGT auf Deutsch auch'-- C2' / 21:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Domo Arigato, Senor. Parlai vous Francais?--RH 23:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::C'est Recht Eu знайте многих.'-- C2' / 23:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You suck. Yes, you see, English is actually a foreign language to me. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 23:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It's been a week (I think) I'll begin to copy and paste. --[[User talk:Zelda311|Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 30px 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC)]] (talk) 01:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC)